Matt
by Lujii-Hale
Summary: ...Creo que se llamaba Mihael, el era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, pero había un extraño brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de el...
1. Chapter 1

_  
_

_Hola a todos! Bueno esta es una fic MattxMello recién la estoy empezando así que no pidan yaoi en el primer cap xD_

_Los Personajes de Death note no me pertenecen_

_Y espero que si no les gusta algo me lo digan o si tienen sugerencias también_

_Muchas Graciiaaas ^^_

* * *

Mi llegada al Wammy's House había sido un poco sorpresiva para Roger, ya que a pesar de tanta insistencia por parte de el y su equipo directivo, nunca me había interesado el hecho de ser expuesta como una clase de genio. El objetivo del Wammy's se encontraba en proteger y fomentar la inteligencia de niños con un coeficiente intelectual elevado, para que luego pudieran reemplazar al mejor detective del mundo, o de una manera más sencilla: un orfanato para genios.

Allí se podía distinguir diferentes "tipos" de genios; Estaban los que se destacaban en todo lo que se refería al arte, otros a las ciencias y otros… que destacaban simplemente en todo.

Podría decirse que mi hermano había sido uno de esos genios. Aun recuerdo el día en el cual mis padres, si es que se los puede llamar así, lo dejaron solo en esa enorme institución con el fin de callar para siempre sus dudas y preguntas.

He de admitir que desde que nací fui la mayor admiradora de mi hermano. Me sorprendía como mis padres ignoraban e incluso despreciaban cada planteo que el tenía, supongo que por eso el comenzó a cerrarse en un mundo en el cual sus amigos eran Sonic y Mario Bros.

Luego de que el se fue todo cambio, ahora yo era a la que callaban. Me volví una niña muy "problemática" ya que todo el tiempo llamaban a mis padres del colegio para avisarles que tanto mi mala conducta como mi inteligencia eran descomunales.

Pero cuando el venía todo cambiaba, esa semana yo me volvía la niña más respetuosa y adorable del mundo.

Recuerdo cuando el me llevaba al centro a tomar capuchino en nuestro bar preferido, en el solíamos reírnos de las demás personas pero también hablar de su vida en Wammy's y del cariño que tenía por cierta persona…Creo que se llamaba Mihael, el era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, pero había un extraño brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de el y sobre las travesuras que hacían en contra de un tal Near…He de admitir que me daba un poco de celos ya que el era más que mi hermano, el era mi adoración.

Y por culpa de esa cursi adoración decidí mudarme al Wammy's, para vivir en las mismas paredes en las cual el había vivido antes de su muerte.

Al principio me costó recorrer aquellos amplios pasillos; el olor a desinfectante para pisos me asqueaba y más ver a niños sonriendo dentro de lo que se podría llamar una prisión.

No hice ningún amigo en Wammy's, tampoco me interesaba. Lo único que hacía era leer, escuchar música y utilizar la antigua laptop de Mail; a demás de hacer planes de jugarretas contra los estudiantes y muchas veces contra Roger.

Simplemente es divertidísimo ver como sabiendo quien es el que les hace eso no pueden atacar. La reputación de mi querido hermanito me ha ayudado mucho, ya que no pueden hacerle nada a la hermana del tercer sucesor de L.

Y lo peor es que ya han pasado exactamente 5 años desde la muerte de Mail y desde que he entrado en el Wammy's, sin embargo todo sigue igual:

Mis notas no han bajado de un 9.5

Mis amigos son sólo vía Internet.

Mis queridas presas en Wammy's siguen asustadas.

Mis sentimientos por Mail no han cambiado en lo más mínimo.

* * *

_Bueno espero que les guste y perdonen por mis horrores de ortografia :)_

_**Lujii-Hale**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!! Bueno queria agradecerles a los que leyeron el primer cap de esta fic y queria agradecerles sobretodo por sus coments :)

Espero que les guste este cap^^

Recuerden comenten todo lo que se les venga en gana^^

* * *

**01/ 03 / 2015**

Me encontraba en la clase de psicología mostrando mi trabajo sobre la teoría psicosocial postulada por el discípulo de Freud, Erik Erickson.

Como de costumbre nadie estaba prestando atención a mi trabajo, estaba más que segura que sus mentes mediocres jamás iban a entender el sentido por el cual iba mi proyecto. De repente se escucha como Roger, por el alta voz que estaba en una de las esquinas superiores de la habitación, anuncia que debo presentarme de manera urgente en su oficina.

Al finalizar su anuncio, todos voltearon a mirar de manera fulminante. Seguro que esas sanguijuelas esperaban que Roger me expulsara de la institución, pero ellos sabían que yo no me rendiría tan fácilmente.

La profesora me miro y con una sonrisa postuló: Ya sabes cual es tu nota Minna, puedes irte.

Caminar por esos pasillos me hizo sentir como una condenada a la silla eléctrica, sobretodo al ver como los demás niños desde sus cursos me miraban con asombro, algunos incluso con felicidad. Ahí fue cuando comprendí que había hecho historia en el wammy's.

Al llegar a la oficina de Roger, una mujer estaba mirando a la ventana que daba al patio donde algunos estudiante se encontraban jugando Football.

Cierra la puerta Minna.- sentenció la mujer.

¿Quién es usted y donde esta Roger?- murmure mientras que cumplía la orden impuesta. La mujer se alejo de la ventana y camino directo hasta el armario, abrió la puerta y de la misma cayó Roger maniatado y en ropa interior.

Ves, el esta en perfecto estado. Sólo no quiso cooperar en nuestra causa.-finalizo con una sonrisa maligna.

¿Cuál causa?- pregunte mientras que me sentaba en el sillón de Roger.- A demás no puedo cooperar en una causa si no conozco a mi compañero.

¿NO? Ashh supongo que eras muy pequeña cuando yo empecé a trabajar como modelo y actriz. Mi nombre es Misa Amane.- Al oír ese nombre mi sangre se congelo por completo. Recuerdo que Mail me había comentado algunos meses antes de morir que estaba siguiendo a una tal Misa.- Si, tu hermano me estaba espiando Minna y he de admitir que yo no era precisamente un error en los planes Kira.

¿Tú eras el segundo Kira, verdad?, pregunté paralizada.

Créeme al ver tu coeficiente intelectual pensé que serias más rápida Ryuzaki- Dijo mientras que sostenía una carpeta amarilla que tenía mi "nombre". En ese momento me di cuenta que sus ojos no eran comunes, eran de color rojo intenso, su piel era aun más pálida que la mía y alrededor de ella se veía una especie de aura oscura igual a la que aparece en los animes.

¿Por qué no me has matado aun, shinigami?- finalice mirándola fijo a los ojos.

Porque aunque no lo creas, no puedo ver tu nombre verdadero Minna. A demás te necesito viva.

¿Que quieres de mi? ¿Una crema contra la vejez o un cerebro?- canturrie triunfante.

De hecho necesita justamente TU cerebro.- dijo mientras que colocaba sus frías manos en mis hombros.- Necesito tu conocimiento, con el y mi magia podremos revivir a los que murieron en vano, como Ryuzaki.

No me interesa en lo más mínimo.- dije mientras que me dirigía a la puerta.

Podríamos revivir incluso a tu hermano.- Definitivamente: ella conoce mi punto débil.

* * *

Gracias por leer^^

Kissies

**_Lujii-Hale_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola bueno sigo subiendo caps^^ espero que les guste^^**

* * *

De un momento a otro tenía a Misa frente a mis ojos. Esbozó una sonrisa maligna mientras que me encerraba entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Muy lentamente acerco su cara a la mía, su perfume me hipnotizaba pero debía permanecer en pie.

¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejes respirar aire puro?- susurre mientras alejaba mi rostro. Un poco más y seguro me convertiría en lo que era Mail.

Ayúdame!, y juro que jamás volveré a molestarte.- grito con su voz chillona, me sorprendía como una mujer de treinta y algo podía tener una voz de quinceañera.

Esta bien! Sólo deja de gritar! –Grite aun más fuerte mientras que la apartaba de mi camino.- ¡¿Por qué no buscaste a Near?!

Porque el no quiso colaborar, tonta!- dijo mientras que golpeaba mi cabeza.

Oh ya veo…¿ y que hizo el para que lo dejaras en paz?- dije algo incrédula

¡El no hizo nada!, Ash es que acaso estos informes estaban errados?! Mira geniecita, esa oveja se fue con su pastor! Lo maté!- Grito Mientras que de un golpe destrozo todo el escritorio de Roger.

Esta bien. ¿Cuándo debemos hacer esto y que necesitas puntualmente de mi?

Wiii eso es genial! Muchisisimas gracias Minna-chan!- dijo mientras que me abrasaba y besaba mi mejilla.- Nos veremos hoy a la noche, en el bosque a las afueras del wammy's. Lleva tus libros de latín. - terminó mientras se acercaba devuelta a la venta.

¿Piensas dejar este desorden? Y acaso eres estúpida?! no te das cuenta que Roger a escuchado todo y jamás permitirá esto!- dije mientras que señalaba al viejo semidesnudo que se encontraba inconciente tirado en el piso.

Oh… es verdad. Mmm... LO TENGO!- Grito. Luego desplegó unas alas negras enormes, luego empezó a moverlas como si estuviese preparando su despegue. Sorpresivamente ante mis ojos Misa empezó a volar por toda la habitación con tanta velocidad que se levanto una enorme cortina de polvo; al desaparecer la misma pude divisar como desde la ventana se veía a Misa volando por el inusual cielo azul de Inglaterra.

Fue difícil seguir con las clases luego de tan peculiar encuentro. Todos habían visto como Misa salio volando de la ventana de Roger. Lo peor de todo esto es que con cada segundo que pasaba la intriga iba carcomiendo mi cerebro.

Eran las 9 PM y Misa no había venido. Supuse que todo había sido obra de mi enorme imaginación y esperanza de ver a mi hermano; Debía descansar así que baje al comedor, en una mano se encontraba un vaso enorme con agua y en la otra mi pastilla para dormir.

Si tienes que recurrir a eso a esta edad estas perdida, Minna.- susurro Misa dulcemente en mi oído.

VETE!, TU NO EXISTES, ERES UNA MALDITA ALUCINACION!- Luego intente lanzar mi vaso contra ella para poder huir, pero era demasiado rápida y otra vez había logrado inmovilizarme contra la pared. Esta vez podía sentir como la estaba desesperando con mis actitudes y a modo de venganza lamió mi cuello muy lentamente provocando que mi cuerpo se erizara todo.

Si no existiera, jamás hubieras caído en mis brazos, Minna.- finalizó otra vez acercando su cara a la mía.- Me caes muy bien y me encanta tu sabor.- dijo lamiéndose los labios y de un momento al otro termine con mi torso sobre su hombro. – Perdona que te tome de manera tan brusca pero si no lo hacía jamás vamos a llegar a tiempo al bosque. Sujétate fuerte.

Al escuchar eso cerré los ojos, me aferre lo mas fuerte que pude a su cuerpo y rogué a Dios que no cayera. Recordé que sufro de Acrofobia.

* * *

Dejen sus coments^^

kissies

_**Lujii-Hale**_


	4. Chapter 4

Creí que en el momento del despegue sentiría una especie de turbulencia pero fue todo lo contrario. Luego de varios minutos tomé el valor suficiente como para abrir mis ojos y ver el panorama; Por otra parte Misa se encontraba cantando una canción en japonés, su voz chillona automáticamente se volvía angelical al cantar pero… al mismo tiempo era tétrica y escalofriante.

Yo no sabía bien hablar japonés pero algo resultó raro en su canción:

- Ki o tsukete _**Kami**-sama_ wa miteru -

La forma en la que ella pronunciaba la palabra **_Kami_**. Era demasiado dulce y mostraba mucho afecto. Tal vez esa palabra signifique Padre en japonés… pero su voz no mostraba tanto respeto como el que tiene una hija por un padre, era una especie de amor u obsesión con algo, incluso se notaba un dejo de melancolía o incluso tristeza.

No me atreví a preguntarle que era lo que cantaba y menos estando a tanta altura. Prefería seguir con mi ignorancia a tener que caer 20 metros en un bosque.

¿Sigues viva?- preguntó logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos- ya hemos llegado Minna, ya puedes bajarte de mi hombro.- sonrió.

¿Bueno que es lo primero que hay que hacer? – dije sentándome en una roca enorme. Misa se acerco a mi y coloco en mis piernas una viejo papiro, todo escrito en Latín.

Aquí tienes. Dime que es lo que necesitamos y yo lo traeré.- Sonrío como una estupida. Tomé mi linterna y empecé a descifrar que era lo que necesitábamos. No era muy complicado lo que decía, simplemente era difícil entender ya que estaba levemente borroso lo que decía.

Pues bien, necesitamos la misma cantidad de cadáveres como de personas que vamos a revivir. Luego…

No hemos discutido aun a quienes vamos a revivir Minna.- Creo que era la primera vez que escuchaba algo coherente salir de la boca de Misa.

A ¿Quién quieres revivir Misa?- pregunte sin darle importancia, lo único que me interesaba era el hecho de poder ver a Mail.

Reviviré a tres personas, y tu?- pregunto mientras que contaba con los dedos como un niño de jardín de niños.

Sinceramente solo quiero revivir a una persona pero debo revivir a cuatro.- dije mientras que miraba como la luna se iba asomando entre la oscura noche. Al volver la mirada a la tierra frente a mi se encontraban 7 cadáveres.- Wow si que eres rápida; Me impresionas.

Gracias. ¿Qué mas se necesita?- Pregunto mientras que racionaba los cadáveres.

Según esto necesitamos una pluma y una lagrima de shinigami por cada cadáver. Luego cuando la luna este en su punto justo se debe poner todos los ingredientes juntos y decir: "Les daré la vida, les daré la paz, abran los ojos y vuelvan a respirar "** ¡DIOS ESO SI QUE ES CURSI YUG!**

Mmm… a mi me parece una frase bonita.- Misa extendió su brazo para darme un pequeño frasco tornasolado. Y luego observo el cielo- Se esta acercando el momento, Gracias Minna, hasta siempre.- Finalizo besándome dulcemente. Sus labios eran tan fríos como su piel, pero eso no debía detenerme la hora de la verdad estaba llegando y no era momento para que me cuestionara mi sexualidad.

Coloque los cuerpos y esparcí los elementos tal y como decía el papiro. La luna ya estaba en el lugar correcto, repetí la frase muy dulcemente y de pronto el cielo oscureció aun más de lo normal y lo único que alumbraba era la luna de color rojizo y los truenos.

El olor a putrefacción de los cadáveres había desaparecido.

* * *

Dejen sus coments y gracias por haber leido :)

Kissies

_**Lujii-Hale**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Perdon por el retraso xD espero que les guste^^_

_a por cierto agregue un flash Back por favor no se asusten! :)_

* * *

El olor a putrefacción de los cadáveres había desaparecido y una fuerte tormenta había logrado espantar a todos los pájaros que rondaban por allí.

Luego el silencio absoluto logro que todas mis esperanzas se fueran a la basura. Seguro que esa idiota de Misa quería los cuerpos para alimentarse; De pronto se escucho un ruido fuerte pero poco usual, sonaba como si se hubiese roto una columna vertebral: definitivamente eso comprobaba mi teoría.

Tenía dos opciones: 1. Tomar la iniciativa: correr y rogar a Dios que Misa no me atrapara. O 2. Aceptar mi destino. De la nada una mano se poso sobre mi hombro y susurro mi nombre.

Yo conocía esa voz. Pero no era como la recordaba, sonaba confundida, impresionada, incluso triste. Al voltearme comprobé que mi memoria estaba en perfecto estado. Sus ojos seguían con su típica chispa, pero buscaban asombrados algo en los míos. Mi corazón y mi aliento se detuvieron. El lo notó.

Se que no soy más un fantasma. Me hace feliz el poder sentir tu calor de nuevo, Minna. – Dijo Mail con una gran sonrisa. Estaba tal y como lo había visto la ultima vez, su piel estaba intacta y al pasar mi mano por su pecho no pude sentir ningún tipo de herida. - ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

¿Hice mal?- pregunté algo sorprendida.

No es eso… Creí que me habías olvidado.- esas palabras destrozaron mi corazón.

* * *

***Flash Back Mode***

Definitivamente era la tormenta más fuerte del año, parecía que se estaba desatando la tercera guerra mundial. De pronto las luces se fueron y algo empezó a hacer un ruido fuerte en mi ventana. Estaba sola y nadie podía ayudarme, era más que seguro que esa noche el monstruo de mi armario me comería. El único lugar seguro será mi cama.

Tomé la almohada y lloré con todas mi fuerzas. Una luz potente me iluminó, el monstruo ahora se había equipado. Me tomó entre sus garras y me levanto en el aire.

- Nadie te lastimara esta noche Annie, lo prometo.-susurro en mi oído ese caballero desconocido. Me sentó en mi cama, saco la almohada de entre mis brazos y limpio mis lágrimas. – Incluso cuando lloras eres la niña más bella.

***Fin Flash Back Mode***

**

* * *

  
**

No es eso… Creí que me habías olvidado.- esas palabras destrozaron mi corazón… Mis lagrimas brotaron, jamás pensé que Mail dijera tal atrocidad.- Incluso cuado lloras eres la niña mas bella.- Finalizo con una sonrisa.

Te extrañaba, es todo.- y lloré aun mas fuerte mientras que lo abrasaba.

Minna, desde que tienes 5 años que no lloras. Se supone que este es un momento para estar feliz no crees?- finalizó mientras que me alejaba.- tus labios están morados, debemos volver. A todo esto… ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo algo confundido.

Estamos a dos kilómetros del wammy's.- dije mientras me abrasaba a su brazo derecho.

¿Te has enrolado en el wammy's?!- dijo atónito- mejor te llevamos rápido.

Así que ella es la pequeña Annie- dijo un hombre de cabellos oscuro.- ¿Me recuerdas Minna? Nos conocimos aquí en el wammy's.

Sinceramente no, los recuerdos de la única vez que visite el wammy's de niña son nulos.

Pues bien, me presentare de nuevo.- Dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano.- Mi nombre es L.- el era el famoso detective, era un honor conocerlo....

* * *

Espero q les guste este cap ^^

Espero coments^^!!

Kissies

_**Lujii-Hale**_


	6. Chapter 6

** Capitulo 6 :D!!**

* * *

Pues bien, me presentare de nuevo.- Dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano.- Mi nombre es L.- el era el famoso detective, era un honor conocerlo Recuerdo que Mail estaba tan maravillado con lo único que era su trabajo, que jamás intento esforzarse para reemplazarlo como los demás.

Gracias por recordar mi "nombre"- dije estrechando su mano. Volteé y me encontré con un hombre casi tan adulto como L.- Supongo que tu eres Near, verdad?

Al menos no eres tan despistada como tu hermano.- Dijo sin mirarme.- Es un gusto, Minna.- de una manera fugaz tomo mi mano y la beso.- Eres aun más bella de lo que recordaba.- Me asombraba que alguien pensara eso de mi, pero al estar bajo el brazo protector de Mail, jamás iba a poder tener una oportunidad conmigo.

Oye perro, te das cuenta que tu hermanita esta muriendo de frío?- se escucho que gritaba una voz en el fondo.

Minna, sube a mí. Te llevare y luego hablaremos con Roger.-dijo mientras que se agachaba. Estaba tan congelada que no podía articular bien mis piernas, de repente unas manos me levantaron y apoyaron sobre la espalda de mi hermano. Antes de que pudiera agradecerle apoyo su dedo índice sobre mi boca…

No me agradezcas, estas temblando del frío. Guarda tus fuerzas; por la mañana hablaremos.- finalizó el rubio mientras que dirigía la caravana hasta el wammy's.

No recuerdo mucho del viaje ya que a los pocos minutos que empezamos a caminar, caí en un sueño profundo. Tampoco recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó cuando llegamos al wammy's; Recuerdo que me dejaron junto a la chimenea de la oficina de Roger envuelta en una frazada.

L y Near se encontraban hablando con Roger mientras que Mail jugaba con su vieja PSP. Creo que el noto que me sentía tanto perdida como aturdida por lo que se sentó al lado mío y luego apoyo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras que me arropaba con su campera.

Breves minutos después unos brazos me ofrecieron chocolate caliente, Mello se arrodillo frente a mi y me ayudo a beber algo de la taza. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que por primera vez Mello no pensaba en sí mismo.

Mi hermano no mentía, a pesar de esa cicatriz el seguía siendo lindo, me miró algo extrañado; me acarició, susurro algo en el oído de Mail y se unió a la charla.

Ya han pasado exactamente 5 años desde la muerte de Mail y desde que he entrado en el Wammy's, y sin embargo todo sigue igual;

Mis notas no han bajado de un 9.5

Mis amigos son sólo vía Internet.

Mis queridas presas en Wammy's siguen asustadas.

Mis sentimientos por Mail no han cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Pero había cambiado solo una pequeña cosa en mi vida:

_De ahora en más, el sonido del corazón de Mail será la canción que jamás olvidare._

* * *

Recuerden comentar y gracias por leer :)

Kissies

_**Lujii-Hale**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! perdon por tanto tiempo sin escribir n_nU

Pero ahora volvi y voy a tratar de seguir esta fic^^ espero que les guste :)

Kissies :D

* * *

Los rayos de sol entraban por los huecos de mis persianas, intentando despertarme.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, me encontré sola en mi habitación y note que Mail no estaba allí. Todo había sido un sueño, otro hermoso sueño en el cual todo volvía a ser perfecto.

Estiré mis brazos y refregué mis ojos mientras que escuchaba el dulce sonido del agua de la ducha que caía contra los azulejos.

Un momento… yo no había tomado una ducha a la noche, y… no pensaba tomar una a esta hora de la mañana. De pronto antes de que pudiera sacar toda deducción se abre la puerta del baño de mi habitación.

Lamento haberte despertado Minna. – dijo mientras que camina por mi habitación secándose su rojiza cabellera. – Créeme, el olor a tierra descompuesta jamás me ha gustado.

Lo sé.- dije mientras que esbozaba una sonrisa.- ¿Dónde has dormido?

En la oficina de Roger. No quería usurparte tu cuarto, a demás Mello estaba un poco…inquieto por lo que hubiera sido difícil que durmieras placidamente.

Es TU cuarto, yo sólo lo me apropie de el. – dije mientras le señalaba la cama con sentido de que se sentara junto a mi- Con respecto a Mello, el se siente algo perturbado por todo esto verdad?

No es perturbado, esta asombrado, no esta habituado a tener competencia.- finalizo acercándose lentamente mientras sonreía a donde yo me encontraba..

**FLASH BACK**

¡No eres el maldito centro de atención ¿lo sabes?! – gritó Mail mientras me alejaba de su lado.

Es que no entiendes verdad?, no quiero que arruines tu vida arriesgándote por alguien que no lo merece!.- dije mientras que lo daba vuelta y miraba sus ojos llenos de rabia.

¿Cómo sabes que no lo merece?- sentencio sin siquiera mirarme.- El es tan importante como tu en mi vida.

¡Pero no quiero perderte Mail!, simplemente no quiero.-termine mientras que mis lagrimas rodaban.- Es tu vida, si quieres arruinarla… simplemente hazlo- dije totalmente resignada. Empecé a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían mientras veía como las adorables parejas empezaban a apreciar los primeros copos de nieve. Estaba demasiado angustiada como para poder seguir corriendo, respiré hondo y volteé para comprobar que Mail no me estuviera siguiendo, cosa que era verdad. Era muy infantil de mi parte imaginar que el correría a mi encuentro para consolarme, sólo debía sentarme y enjuagar mi corazón con mis lágrimas.

Disculpa… pero que es lo que te sucede?- dijo una voz algo grave, tal vez un adulto se quería compadecer de la pobre Friqui que se encontraba llorando desconsolada.

No se moleste en ayudarme señor…-al levantar la vista noté que era un joven de cabellos rubios, de tez clara y cara de maniático pero a la vez sus ojos se mostraban asombrados y generosos.- Sólo tuve una pequeña discusión con alguien…

Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?- termino el rubio mientras me facilitaba un pañuelo. Seguía sin comprender por que el era tan generoso con una desconocida.

Mi…. Hermano, se ira… digamos lejos.- dije mientras mis lagrimas volvían a brotar. El rubio me tomo entre sus brazos y apretujo.

Annie!, al fin te encuentro! Me has… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Mail al desconocido con un tono de sorpresa que me asustaba.

¿Ella es Annie?- se pregunto a si mismo el rubio. Levante la vista y pude ver como me sonreía.- Ahora entiendo porque me resultabas tan familiar.-Finalizó mientras me acaricia.

¿Quién eres?- pregunte desde mi vaga inocencia.

Cuidare de que Mail no se valla lejos.-contesto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

**FLASH BACK END**

**

* * *

A**cuerdensen de dejar sus comentarios o criticas

muchas gracias por leer ^^

_**Lujii-Hale**_


End file.
